


New In Town

by rsadelle



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's new in town. Jensen and Danneel make him feel more than welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story actually belongs to someone else. Unfortunately, I was foolish when I read it and did not bookmark the post. Someone somewhere had a post of both Danneel and Jared's car photo shoots with some bad porn dialogue, and then there was a lot of speculation in the comments about threesomes and such. Someone said they thought it should be Jared with car trouble, and that's what I ran with. If anyone knows the post I'm talking about, let me know and I'll credit it properly.

Jared's not the manliest guy - he has a fondness for pink shirts and scented body wash - but he knows how to change a tire. Except, he finds out, his spare is also flat. And his cell phone doesn't get reception out here. And there's no traffic.

He pops the hood so if someone does come by they'll know he needs help. It's too hot to sit in the car, so he leans against it. It's too hot for what he's wearing, so he pulls off his overshirt and drops it back through the window into the car. He's wearing boxers, so after ten more minutes of standing against a metal car in the sun, still without even the slightest hint of traffic, he goes around to the field side of the car and his pants join his shirt in the front seat of the car.

Fifteen minutes later, he hears the welcome roar of an engine. The vehicle that pulls up is a tow truck with "Harris Garage" written on the doors.

The woman who gets out of the tow truck is wearing a jumpsuit with the Harris Garage logo on the chest and "Danneel" embroidered under it. She has long red hair that cascades down her back under a baseball cap.

"Car trouble?" she asks.

Jared ruefully rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah. My tire's flat, and so's the spare, and I can't get reception out here."

"You have to check that every once in a while, you know," she says.

"You think you can give me a hand?" Jared asks.

"Sure. I'll tow you into town, see if we can patch it or if you need new tires."

"Thanks. I'm Jared, by the way."

"Danneel." Danneel gets to work with his car. He kind of wants to help, but she's a professional and he can be kind of a klutz sometimes. As she moves, the jumpsuit moves with her and outlines the curves of her body.

Jared kind of wishes he still had his pants on, but getting them now seems even sillier than wandering around in his boxers, so he just waits until Danneel's done, and then he gets into the tow truck with her.

"I haven't seen you around," she says. "You new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved to town this week." Jared sighs. Moving had taken pretty much everything that was left in his savings account, and now he has to get a tire fixed.

"I grew up here," Danneel says. "Harris Garage is my family's business."

"Must be nice," Jared says.

"Yeah, it is, but it's nice to meet new people too." Danneel flashes him a bright smile. Jared thinks maybe she's flirting with him, and he grins back at her.

"I've always liked meeting new people," he says.

She pulls into the garage and they get out of the truck. "Come into the office," she invites, and she leads him into an office and closes the door with its frosted glass window behind them.

She unzips the top of her jumpsuit and Jared can see that she's only wearing a bra under it. The bra pushes her breasts up. She has great breasts, full and round. She leans back against the desk, and husks, "I really like meeting new people sometimes." If that's not an invitation, Jared doesn't know what is, and now he's glad he's not wearing pants.

He wonders if she does this a lot, because while he pulls her zipper all the way down, following it with his mouth, she leans back over the desk, one of the metal drawers squeaks, and she shoves a strip of condoms into his hand.

"Come on, come on," she urges. "You looked so hot leaning on your car like that, God, you have the most amazing arms." She grips the arms in question.

Jared rolls on a condom and Danneel wraps her legs around him and pulls him into her.

"Oh, yeah," she groans. "Yeah, baby, that's it, come on."

Jared gasps against her neck and thrusts harder into her. "Yeah," he says. "Good."

Danneel's a screamer, and it echoes off the walls of the office when she comes. Everything tightens around him and it's unbearably good. Jared comes hard.

Danneel pushes him away just after and does up her jumpsuit. Jared tosses the condom in a trash can and pulls his boxers back on.

"There's a diner across the street," she tells him. "Go grab a cup of coffee or something, and I'll come get you when I get your tire fixed."

Jared puts on the rest of his clothes before he crosses the street to the diner and claims a stool at the counter.

The guy behind the counter is gorgeous. Spiky hair, green eyes, light dusting of freckles. When he smiles it crinkles around his eyes.

"What can I get you?"

Jared thinks morosely about the cost of a new tire, or, hell, even a fix. There's pie in a case behind the counter, and he looks longingly at it.

"Just coffee," he says.

The guy, whose name tag says "Jensen," follows his gaze to the case. "I can see you're new around here," he says. "Let me get you a piece of pie too, on the house."

Sex and pie. This just might be the best day of Jared's life.

He starts out watching Jensen chat with the customers, all of whom seem to be regulars, but he gets distracted by the pie, which is the _best pie_ Jared has ever had in his life. He might even moan a little when he takes his first bite.

Eventually the bell over the door rings, and Danneel comes in. She stops at the other end of the counter and leans half over it to kiss Jensen wetly. Jared can see both their tongues. She glances down at the counter at Jared, whispers something to Jensen, and then comes down to Jared.

"I was able to fix your tire," she says. "Come on over, and we'll get you back on the road."

Jared leaves his last cash on the counter to pay for his coffee with a sadly small tip. "Thanks," he calls to Jensen.

"Um," he says when they get back over to the garage. "I didn't know you had, um."

Danneel laughs. "That's between me and Jensen. Don't worry about it."

He hands over his credit card for the cost of the fixed tire.

*

Jared's out in the yard taking a break from grading papers - nothing big, just a first exercise to see what his seventh graders can do - when Jensen rides by on his bike.

"Hi," Jensen calls out from the street. "Jared, right?"

"Yeah. Hi, Jensen." Jared grins at him, his impulse to be friendly to everyone momentarily outweighing the memory that he fucked Jensen's girlfriend.

Jensen walks his bike up the walk and leans it against Jared's steps. "I was hoping to run into you," he says.

Jared's a big guy, but he'd rather not get in a fight over some guy's girlfriend. "Oh yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah. I've heard good things about you." Jensen smiles at him. "Eric comes into the diner all the time."

It's nice to hear that his boss likes him well enough to tell the guy at the diner about him.

Even though school's started, the weather hasn't cooled at all. "I made lemonade earlier. You want to come in for a glass?" Jared offers.

Jensen smiles at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

Jared lets him into the house and Jensen follows him to the kitchen. Jared gets two glasses out of the cabinet. When he turns around, he finds that Jensen has managed to get right behind him without Jared hearing him.

"Danneel said good things about you too." Jensen's voice has dropped into this husky register that sends a shiver down Jared's spine. Jensen takes the glasses out of Jared's hands and puts them on the counter. "Really good things," he murmurs, and his _hand_ comes down on Jared's _cock_ and this kind of thing just doesn't happen in real life.

Jensen kisses him and feels him up, and then pulls away and says, "She wasn't lying," and he sounds both smug and pleased.

Jared's a little nervous about this. "You, uh," he says. "Danneel."

Jensen chuckles. "Danneel won't mind." He gets his hands on the waist of Jared's pants. "Trust me."

Before Jared knows it, Jensen has his pants open and his cock out and Jensen actually has _condoms_ in his _pocket_ and Jared recognizes them as the same kind Danneel had in her desk at the garage.

Before Jared can puzzle out how significant this is, one of the condoms is on his cock and Jensen's mouth is over the condom and it's warm and he's sucking on Jared like it's the best popsicle he's ever had.

Jared's eyes roll back in his head, and he grips the edge of the counter behind him.

Jensen's groaning around Jared's cock, and it's really good, and then his mouth is gone.

"Why'd you stop?" Jared blurts out before he can think better of it.

Jensen stands up, and his pants are off and his fingers are shiny with lube. "I want you to fuck me," he says, and his eyes are kind of glassy. He slides to the side of Jared and plants his hands on the counter.

Jared just stares at the curve of Jensen's lower back and his ass, and, oh, God, no way this is actually happening. Reading so many crappy seventh-grader essays has actually driven him to hallucinations.

"Come on," Jensen says. "I'm all ready for you." Jared rolls against the counter and over until he's covering Jensen.

Jensen's done a good job with his fingers, and Jared slides right in. It's tight and warm, and, oh, God, this is good. He can't resist thrusting, and Jensen doesn't seem to mind; he just pushes back into every one of Jared's thrusts.

"Oh, God," Jensen moans. "Danneel was so right about you." His words are broken up with these awesome gasping breaths. "You have the biggest cock."

And that's it, Jared's just gone, and he'd feel bad about biting into Jensen's shoulder as he comes except that Jensen pushes back into his cock and his teeth and comes all over Jared's counter.

It should be awkward afterwards, but Jared's kind of out of it, and Jensen just moves him out of the way and gets himself redressed and brushes a kiss over Jared's lips and then leaves.

*

Two weeks later, Jared gets a call on his cell at lunch. He's in the teacher's lounge, so when he says, "Hello," and Danneel's voice says, "Hi, Jared," low in his ear, he fumbles and drops the phone in his lap and then it looks like he's grabbing at his crotch when he tries to pick it up and Sera the art teacher is giving him a severely lascivious look.

"Uh, Danneel, hi," Jared says when he finally manages to get his phone back up to his ear. He turns away from Sera and cups his hand over his phone so hopefully no one can see him have this conversation.

"I got your number from the information you filled out when you brought your car in," Danneel says. "I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, no, not at all. It's good to hear from you," Jared says. He runs the hand not holding his phone through his hair. He's not sure exactly how you're supposed to talk to a woman you fucked the first time you met her and then fucked her boyfriend.

Danneel chuckles in his ear. "I'm glad to hear that. Listen, I was calling to invite you to dinner. Friday night. Jensen's cooking, so you won't have to eat my food and risk food poisoning."

Jared has no idea if there's etiquette for this. What does Miss Manners have to say about having dinner with a couple you've fucked? "Uh," he stutters out, "I don't know."

"He promised to make us some pie, too," Danneel wheedles. "Come on, it'll be great."

Jared glances around the room and sees that Sera's paying way too much attention to him. Maybe it would be a good idea to make some friends.

"Uh, yeah," he says, "that sounds good."

"Great!" Danneel gives him directions to her and Jensen's house. "Seven o'clock," she reminds him before she hangs up. Jared just kind of stares at his phone for a while.

"Hot date?" Sera asks.

Jared snaps out of it. "Uh, just dinner with friends." He smiles at her and then mumbles something about grading and escapes back to his classroom.

He kind of freaks out about it all week, although he manages to keep it together in front of the seventh graders. On Friday night, he changes his clothes five times before he finally goes back to jeans and his favorite pink and white striped shirt. If he's going to a potentially awkward dinner, he's at least going to be comfortable.

Weirdly, it's not awkward at all. It's fun. Jensen and Danneel are two of the hottest people Jared's ever met, and it turns out he actually _likes_ them too.

It gets a little awkward after dinner when Jared helps Danneel carry their plates into the kitchen, because after they put the plates down on the counter, Danneel practically climbs him and sticks her tongue down his throat. Jared doesn't know what to do. He follows his instinct to put his arms around her to keep her from falling, but after that he has no idea. Jensen's just in the other room and Jared's making out with Danneel.

Jared keeps trying to say something, but Danneel kisses him every time he tries.

It's awkward.

And then _Jensen's_ behind Danneel with another stack of plates, and Jared tries to figure out how to say "I didn't mean to fuck your girlfriend and then fuck you and then come over for dinner and eat your fabulous food and awesome pie and then make out with your girlfriend" without actually being able to talk or move his hands because of Danneel.

Jensen puts his stack of dishes on the counter and chuckles. "You couldn't even wait to get him back into the living room?" He steps up behind Danneel, and his hands join Jared's on her ass, and is that his mouth on Danneel's neck?

Danneel tears her mouth away from Jared's. "No," she half moans. "I wanted him."

Jensen slips one of his hands up Jared's arm toward his body and then across his stomach and down to cup Jared's cock.

"Me too," he murmurs. His hand moves up the length of Jared's cock and Danneel's mouth moves down to Jared's neck. "God, his cock."

So maybe this isn't awkward if Jared just goes with it. He hitches Danneel up a little so he can return the favor and kiss her neck.

"I know," she moans, and she rubs herself up against Jared.

Jensen chuckles again. "Come on, baby, let's take this somewhere that's not my kitchen."

Danneel moans again. "We've fucked in the kitchen."

"Yeah," Jensen murmurs, so close to Danneel's skin that Jared can barely hear him, "but the lube's in the living room and the bedroom."

Danneel groans. "Okay, okay." She doesn't let go of Jared. "Bedroom."

Jensen's hands attach themselves to Jared's biceps, and he pulls Jared toward him, and they keep Danneel between them around furniture and down the hall and into what must be their bedroom. It has a giant bed, anyway, and there's a bra and a couple of shirts draped over a chair in the corner.

Jensen's hands slide between Jared and Danneel and Jared likes them against his body, but then they're pulling away from him and Danneel's going with them, and it's not fair, and Jared actually whimpers a little.

"Okay, baby," Jensen says, and Jared's not sure if he means him or Danneel because Danneel's protesting too. "You can have him back in a minute." So it must be Danneel. "Just get your clothes off."

Jensen helps with Danneel's clothes and Jared gets to watch them touch and taste and get naked. It's awesome. It's like live porn right there in front of him.

Jensen meets his eyes and says, "You too." He pulls Danneel back against him, his hands cupping her breasts.

"I, uh, what?" Jared startles back into remembering this is reality and not just porn he's watching.

"Clothes," Jensen says, and he's smiling with the little crinkles around his eyes. "Take them off."

It's totally hot the way Jensen and Danneel are both touching Danneel while they watch Jared undress. So hot it takes him three tries to undo the button on his jeans. So hot he almost gets trapped in his shirt but somehow manages to get out of it without losing any buttons. So hot he has to carefully peel his boxers off around his rock-hard cock.

Jensen's hands are still on Danneel's breasts, and Danneel's hands are sliding down from there to between her legs. Their bedroom isn't that big, despite the giant bed, and it only takes Jared two steps and an extra bend of his joints before he's on his knees and going down on Danneel the way he didn't have a chance to the first time.

God, he could almost come from this, Danneel moving her feet apart to make room for him and Jensen doing the same thing so he's still plastered right up against Danneel's back, and Jared just licking and licking and licking into her.

Danneel does come from it, arching into their touch and Jensen saying, "That's it, baby."

She slumps against Jensen afterwards, and twines her arms up and back and around his neck. It makes her breasts look even more amazing.

"You're going to fuck me," she says, "and Jared's going to fuck you." She lets one arm drop and pushes against Jared's shoulder. "Lube and condoms in the nightstand."

Jared strokes his hands all the way up Danneel's body as he stands. She has a great body. He'd like the chance to explore it a little more, but she's pretty insistent about pushing him toward the nightstand.

By the time Jared finds the lube and condoms, Danneel's already on all fours on the bed, and Jensen's climbing onto the bed and pushing into her.

Jared kind of forgets about the lube and condoms in one hand in favor of using the other to stroke his cock. He moans and they both look up at him.

"You going to join us, big boy?" Danneel asks. "You're not here to watch." She arches back against Jensen. "I know Jensen wants your cock."

Jared fumbles with the lube. He barely gets one slick finger in Jensen before Jensen's saying, "That's enough, come on."

Jared rolls on a condom and slicks lube onto it. Jensen and Danneel are totally in charge of this situation, but Jared works out, and he holds Danneel still with one hand and Jensen with the other and pushes his way into Jensen.

It's so good, the three of them moving against each other, and Jared letting his hands roam across Danneel and Jensen's bodies. And even though Jared comes harder than he's ever come before in his whole entire life, he spares a couple of brain cells to wonder if Jensen ever tops.

*

Jared invites Jensen and Danneel over for dinner the next Saturday. He makes his famous ribs and grills corn, which seemed like a good idea when he thought of it, but turns out to make for the most uncomfortable meal of his life. Jensen and Danneel both make orgasmic noises - and Jared would know - as they eat, and they keep practically deepthroating their fingers to get every bit of barbecue sauce and butter off of them. Plus, they both get along with _his dogs_.

Jared's hard the whole time.

After Jensen licks the last of the sauce off of Danneel's fingers, the two of them stand up almost as one and take Jared's hands in theirs.

Jared's bedroom has a sliding glass door that opens onto the patio, and Jensen and Danneel walk him through it and close the door behind them, leaving the dogs on the outside.

It turns out that Jensen does top, and he does it really well. Jared thought that last time was the hardest he'd ever come, but it has nothing on this, Danneel under him making breathy little sounds and Jensen pounding into him and biting at his shoulders.

*

"Come in," Jensen's voice calls out when Jared knocks on the door. So Jared just walks in and closes the door and follows Jensen's voice saying, "In here," to the living room. What he finds is not what he expected. Of course, he's not sure exactly what he expected, but he's sure it's not this.

Danneel's naked and ass up over Jensen's lap. Jensen's hand is resting on her reddened buttocks.

Jared's hard immediately, and he can't move any farther into the living room than just inside the door.

"Danneel's been a bad girl," Jensen says. "Haven't you?" His hand strokes over Danneel's ass.

"Very bad," she admits. She arches her back and pushes her ass into Jensen's hand. "Aren't you going to punish me?"

Jensen slaps her ass once, the sound loud in the quiet of the house. Then he takes his hand away to gesture Jared closer.

Danneel whines in the back of her throat.

"You'll see better from over here," Jensen promises. He pats the couch next to him. Jared manages to get himself across the room without tripping over his feet or going to his knees to worship the two of them.

The view from here is amazing. Up close, he can see the outlines of Jensen's fingers on Danneel's ass. Jensen lets Jared look and makes Danneel wait, his hand on her back the only thing keeping her from writhing against him.

Jared bends over and presses his lips against one of the handprints on Danneel's ass. Her skin is hot against his lips.

Danneel and Jensen both groan, but then Jensen pushes Jared away.

"She's being punished," he reminds Jared. "You'll get a chance." His hand comes down loud on Danneel's skin. This time he keeps going and the beat of his hand against Danneel's ass keeps time under the melody of her moans.

She writhes and shifts under it, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. Jared puts a hand on the top of her thighs, holding her close against Jensen.

Jensen spanks Danneel through her orgasm, and watching it, Jared realizes he could spend the rest of his life doing every kinky thing he could possibly imagine with them and never get bored. And that's when he panics.

He stumbles up off the couch, saying something, he doesn't even know what, about having to go or that he can't do this, or whatever.

Jensen catches him with both hands on his upper arms. "Dude. What are you doing?"

"I can't do this," Jared babbles. "I can't- This isn't- I need to-"

"Get back over here," Danneel says, her voice low and rough.

"No, no, no," Jared says. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Jensen says. He tugs at Jared's arms. "Come on."

"I'm a teacher! I can't do this." Jared sways toward Jensen.

Jensen leans in and nibbles along the line of Jared's jaw. "Your principal's married and he's banging the art teacher and the football coach. No one's going to care."

Jared blinks. Principal Kripke?

Danneel plasters herself all along Jared's side. "I think Jared's been a bad boy." She grips a handful of Jared's ass. "A very bad boy," she purrs.

Jensen smirks. "A very bad boy," he agrees.

Jensen and Danneel work together to get Jared's pants and boxers down, and he steps out of them and his flip flops when Jensen drags him back toward the couch.

"Over my lap," Jensen orders, and Jared takes the place Danneel was in before he panicked.

Jensen's hand comes down on his ass, and it's more noise than pain that makes Jared jump; Jensen didn't hit him that hard.

From behind him, Danneel laughs. "You're going to have to take a lot more than that." None of them are very hard, but it goes on forever, a rhythmic slap-slap-slap punctuated by Danneel's "Look how red he's getting" and "If you don't do something soon, I'm going to make myself come without you."

Jared's cock gets harder and harder, and pretty soon everything below his waist feels like one big nerve funneling sensation through him. He's only vaguely aware of the sounds he's making, right up until Jensen _stops_ , and then he cries out, "No," very clearly.

"Just a minute." Danneel sounds as desperate as Jared feels.

There's a quick push of slick fingers into his ass, and then Jensen makes him stand up and wait while he and Danneel get his pants open and a condom onto his cock, and then Danneel turns him and pushes him down and Jensen's cock is almost too big inside him and Jensen's pants are rough against his ass. Jared barely has time to process that before Danneel's hands slide a condom down onto his cock and she follows, lowering herself down onto him and pressing him harder against Jensen.

Jared's so fucking close that it takes almost nothing, just one roll of Jensen's hips pressing Jensen's cock against Jared's prostate and sliding Jared's cock inside Danneel's cunt, to make Jared arch and come with a scream.

Danneel and Jensen keep moving against him, and after a few moments, he has enough breath to say, "Come on, baby," meaning both of them. He doesn't have much coordination to help them out, and the press of Jensen's cock and Danneel's cunt keep him shuddering through aftershocks, but he gets one hand on Danneel and lets her position his hand where she can ride her clit down onto his fingers as she rides his cock.

Jensen comes first, mouthing, "Oh, fuck," against the skin of Jared's back and gripping Danneel's sides so tight the skin goes white around his fingers.

Dannel's mouth forms a soundless O, and she throws her head back as she shakes apart above them. She slumps back against them after a moment, and presses sloppy kisses to Jared's face. "Belong to us now."

Jensen's arms go all the way around the both of them. "As soon as we all get tested, we can do that bare," he promises.

Jared's cock twitches, and he's damn glad he took the job that brought him to town.


End file.
